Masturbation
by KaraDaSilva
Summary: First lime. Kinky. A little tacky. Got bored. Foreplay. SasuSaku. R&R! :D


**This is a little lemon I wrote to try and get out of this writer's block I'm going through. This isn't my first time writing a story, but in this site it is. It's also my first lemon, or rather lime, so please be kind. :D R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Masturbation**

* * *

She sipped in her tea as she waited for her friend to arrive. She glanced at a couple that was sitting a couple tables away and quickly blushed as she saw them kissing. That was an intimate moment and she didn't want to intrude. It made Sakura feel a little envious, as Sasuke was going to be out of town in a mission for a whole month. He had been away for 2 weeks now and she missed him dearly. She wanted to kiss him again, to feel him caress her, she wanted him to make her moan his name, make her forget about everything, make her feel in heaven as she was wrapped in the most blissful of all pleasures as he made her orgasm, feeling so complete with him inside her. She blushed frantically and laughed at her foolishness. She got embarrassed so easily, even if deep down she was so perverted. She could already feel moisture between her tights, God she was so horny, and tried to distract herself with something else.

A while later she caught sight of her blond friend and she wondered how on Earth she had agreed to all this.

Today Ino was going to celebrate her anniversary with Shikamaru, 1 year since they had been together, and that involved sex so Ino had asked Sakura to go with her to the spa and have a day for themselves. She grimaced at the thought of that, as a day in the spa included a body wax to which Sakura wasn't very fond of but had agreed anyway since Ino had insisted she should get one to… And a Brazilian wax. After they would be going to buy sexy lingerie.

Sakura smiled and waved to Ino as the latter came to sit with her. For some reason she looked radiant today.

''Today's going to be awesome'' she said as she took a seat in front of Sakura, a sudden breeze blowing her beautiful and long blond hair making Sakura catch the smell of fresh lavender, a trademark for Ino.

''Yeah, I guess… '' She trade off trying to avoid thinking about today's tortures. Sakura didn't mind the shopping but the wax was going to go to waste. By the time Sasuke was going to be back it would be spoiled.

''Sakura?'' Ino questioned because Sakura seemed a little off.

She came back to reality when she heard her friend call her name and smiled at her. ''Shall we get going then?'' She asked and Ino smiled and nodded so she went to the cashier of the Café and paid for her tea.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she started to get naked. She had spent the day being pampered and felt so relaxed but now came the part of the day she was dreading the most: the wax. She pulled up her shirt and unzipped her skirt. Then, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She proceeded to take off her panties. After she was done she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She really did looked relaxed. Her long pink hair was just washed and shinny, and her skin looked radiant and so soft. She glanced down at her lower area and stared at the patch of short pink curls that were soon going to be removed from there. She traced a hand down there. It was the same shade of pink as her nipples. She sighed again and put on her spa robe so she could go to Ino's room.

She opened the door of her room and went out closing the door softly behind her. She stared at the long hall of empty rooms. They couldn't have picked a better day to come to the spa. It was totally vacant of people which only meant they had it all to themselves.

She walked towards the door of the next room where Ino was supposed to be but she stiffened when she heard her friend moan. Suddenly she was so alert. She thought about all the possible case scenarios that could've made her friend moan that way and got ready to kill whoever was attacking her friend. In less then a second she burst through the door only to be meet by a very shocking scene.

Her friend was lying in the center of the bed, half of her upper body supported by the headboard and her legs spread as wide as possible. She had her hand positioned in her pussy, which Sakura could see was almost read and very swollen, a neat folded triangle of blond curls on top. Her face was flushed and she had a pleased expression plastered on her face.

Ino moved her head slightly and caught sight of Sakura through half lidded and dazed eyes. As she took in her friend's form she smiled. ''Hey, Sakura. I didn't see you there.'' She said so softly and with the most blissful and amused voice Sakura had ever heard on Ino.

Sakura blushed so hard. She was so embarrassed to have walked on her friend masturbating. ''I-Ino… I-I-I d-d-d-didn-dind't me-me-an… to-to… ''

But she was caught off by her friend. ''Oh, that's okay don't worry about it. But please come in before anyone else comes.'' She said softly and quietly albeit happily.

Sakura hesitated for a moment but thought it was better to close the door so she did. She then turned around and was faced by a still flushed Ino. ''Gomen, forehead.'' Ino said with a playful grin on her face. She was still naked and didn't seemed uncomfortable at all. It actually seemed like she wasn't planning on covering herself, which made Sakura a little uncomfortable. She tried to look away at anything in the room but Ino. It wasn't the first time Sakura had seen Ino naked but it still made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was okay to ask but it was Ino after all, her best friend in the world so she did. ''Ano… Ino-chan… Were you… masturbating?'' To her surprise, Ino laughed. The laugh made the corners of Sakura's mouth turn up a bit but the amusement was gone as she heard Ino. ''Um, yeah.'' And a fit of giggles proceeded. ''I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I got so horny and I didn't think it could wait until tonight so I tried to relieve some of it. I'm sure you're getting plenty of that since Sasuke's away and all that.''

Sakura swallowed hard and blushed a deep crimson, which made Ino laugh hard when she noticed. ''No way!'' She exclaimed between laughs. ''You mean you don't do it?''

At this, Sakura felt moisture creep to the corners of her eyes. ''No.'' She tried to say flatly but her voice broke a little bit. God, she was so embarrassed.

Ino laughed even harder. ''Sometimes you can be such a prude, dumb forehead.'' She said in that playful tone of hers.

''Ino Pig'' Sakura responded making Ino giggle.

''So, how do you deal with all the lust when Sasuke's away in mission? God knows that boy spends more time on missions than anything else!'' Ino exclaimed. Sakura was silent for a few moments, at which Ino smiled sadly. ''You do know he love you so much, right? And I bet you must miss him a lot, too.'' Sakura directed her head towards Ino and looked her in the eyes.

''Yes.'' She said quietly and everything was silent for a bit.

''In the mean time'' Ino said, breaking the silence. ''We need to do something about you!''

''Ah… What!'' Sakura asked bewildered as her friend stood up from the bed, her round and firm, large breasts bouncing up and down and her pink nipples still perky from her previous activities. She extended her hand and grabbed Sakura's to pull her down on the bed. She started to undo the tie on Sakura's robe. As Sakura realized what Ino was doing she blushed madly and tried to stop her.

''Sakura… '' Ino said in her scolding tone, one Sakura knew very well because it was the one Ino used on her when she was being silly. She looked at her friend's big baby blue eyes and instantly found all the confidence she had in Ino so she let go of her hands, letting her finish the job. The knot came loose and Ino opened the robe, revealing Sakura's slightly full breasts to the world.

Sakura felt cold air hit her skin and her nipples immediately hardened. She wasn't very sure about this, but she could already feel herself getting wet. ''Ino-pig, what are you going to do?'' Sakura asked, though she kind of already knew the answer.

She only laughed and responded in the most common voice ever. ''Don't you already know? I'm going to teach you how to masturbate.'' Sakura blushed madly at this and tried to sit up but Ino held her down. ''You know you want to. I can already smell it. You are so horny, Sakura. And you love perversions, don't deny it. Otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping with the most perverted man in Konoha. Even if he loves you, he's still a sex maniac, and I know you just love that.''

Sakura laughed at this. She was blushing still but the words Ino had spoken couldn't be truer. She let Ino uncover her private area and spread her legs. She saw the blond smile as she confirmed how wet Sakura was. She smiled wickedly as one of her hands started to move to Sakura's cunt, the other holding her leg for she knew the frenzy Sakura would be in later. ''Damn, girl, you're so wet.'' Ino said amused as her hand touched Sakura's wet and warm pussy, making the pink haired kunoichi squirm. She started to trace her hand up and down her light pink folds and started. ''Saks your pussy is so pretty!'' She laughed. ''It is! I wish mine were like that. And it smells so nice.'' Ino said, making Sakura blush. Sakura could already feel herself getting hot and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Ino started rubbing Sakura's little nubby buddy, and Sakura smiled in happiness as her actions sent her to a very, very blissful place. Ino started making circling movement around her clit, always hitting that nerve that made Sakura buck her hips a little. She could feel her interior walls constricting a bit and moisture escaping her vagina. Ino added a little more pressure making Sakura moan. ''You like that, don't you?'' Ino said slyly. She proceeded to tease Sakura, rubbing her clit oh so gently.

Sakura whimpered at the loss of feeling and started moving her hips trying to make her clit collide with Ino's hand to add more pressure. Ino' laughed. ''You like it rough, don't you Sa-ku-ra?'' And immediately pressed Sakura's clit making Sakura moan loud and long, a pleased smile grazing her lips. Ino started rubbing her clit faster and faster sending waves of pleasure to Sakura. Her breathing started to uneven. She started rubbing her breasts, pinching her nipples and fondling. She felt a funny blissful feeling in her pussy as it wanted to collide into something. As Ino started moving faster, though the heat started building up and her legs started to tremble. It was becoming a bit much and she tried to close her legs a bit but Ino held one of her legs with her free hand and the other with her leg. She was kinds of bending forward, so when Sakura opened her dazed eyes to see what was stopping her she could clearly see Ino's cunt. It was shimmering with moisture. She was soon brought back to earth as Ino started touching her clit in ways that made her hips buckle impossibly. She tried to stand up a bit but the blond kunoichi wouldn't let her. It all felt so blissfully painful, painful because it was too much bliss. Sakura started smiling as she felt her walls constrict more releasing more moisture and a little knot started to form in her stomach. Her pussy was so went it was making slushy sounds. Ino herself was having a hard time being able to grope Sakura's soft spot as it became more and more slippery, but she hadn't tried to finger her because she thought that was kind of too much. Better let Sasuke do that one. By now Sakura was rubbing her breasts so hard they were red, but she loved the pleasure it caused her to touch her sensitive nipples. Her breathing accelerated some more. The knot in Sakura's belly started to tighten and she tried with all her might to be free of Ino's bounds as every time she touched her clitoris her whole body would flinch. It was too much. She felt like she was going to pee. By now her moans had grown uncontrollably. The knot in her belly was growing and growing. ''I-IInooo… puh-puh-puhleeeeaaazz… s-s-st-t-ooppp… ah… ah… I-I c-caann'tt… tu-too-m-m-muu-cchh… aahh… g-gonna… c-coome… aah… '' She trailed off unable to talk. She felt like she couldn't breathe now. Ino added more force and speed to her action and Sakura arched her back even more. She looked as if she was going to break. She sure liked it when people fondled her clitoris. Ino might have to have a conversation with Sasuke when he came back to tell him about Sakura's new found weakness. She started moving her hips in a circular way, mimicking Ino's movements, rubbing her breasts in that same, accelerated motion. She couldn't breathe.

''C'mon Saks.'' Ino said huskily. ''Come. Come for me. Come for Sasuke. Your cunt is dripping. Come.'' But Sakura was barely able to hear Ino. She was in her personal heaven. She felt marvelous. She wasn't thinking about anything and she felt so awake and alive. Her body felt so tight, the knot in her stomach just about to explode, her nethermost parts felt candid. She was just about there. In any minute now she would come. She started to curve herself inward as her legs trembled like crazy. She felt so good she might just die. Even her face felt so weirdly good. Like all of her muscles were constricting in the most pleasant way. It was incredible that all that was due to a little buddy. As Ino rubbed Sakura's whole entrance with as much force as she had, Sakura made a long squeak and came squirting Ino all over in the face. She looked as if she was being attacked from the inside out, kicking in the air and moving her lower body up and down the bed, but her face was twisted in pleasure and she was still rubbing her breasts. By the time Sakura was done squirting, Ino's face was covered in her cum.

She was in heaven. Her mind was blank and her body felt perfect. She was sweaty and in bliss.

Ino lied down next to Sakura laughing, and as Sakura caught her breath she started laughing too.

* * *

She couldn't believe herself. What Ino and her had done this afternoon was beyond embarrassing. She blushed as she recalled the awesome afternoon they had spent. She hadn't even minded the wax after such an amazing orgasm. It was almost like the ones Sasuke gave her. Almost. She missed him so much.

She rolled to his side in the bed trying to catch his smell. They didn't live together but he preferred she stayed in his house while he was gone. He was so overprotective, even if he didn't show it to anyone else. Only in bed and in those rare occasions when they would be in special circumstances would he show her some emotion. But she loved him anyone. Moreover, she understood all he had been through.

She sniffed the air that was covered in his scent, a sweet, addicting scent for her. She hugged his pillow and snuggled close to it trying to imagine it was Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun I hope you don't get mad at me for today.'' She said as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_She sighed softly as he started to caress her body, his hands dangerously close to her breasts. He removed her shirt earning a content moan as he massaged her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly at the contact and he smirked against her lips. He started kissing her more roughly, his tongue entering her mouth and intertwining itself with hers. They started fighting for dominance but she groped his erection, catching him off guard and letting her win. He smirked in the kiss but otherwise let her. She explored his mouth and circled his tongue with hers. After she started nibbling on his lip and then stopped to catch her breath. He took the chance to attack her neck with hungry kisses, taking his time to suck every now and then, making sure he would leave his mark, which would infuriate Sakura because she didn't like hickeys. He soon reached her breasts and didn't waste anytime. He put one of her buds in his mouth and started to suck on it making Sakura moan. Her moans were so sexy it made him get more aroused. He sucked harder while his other hand pinched her other bud. Sakura started squirming under him, already getting wet. She was only wearing a pair of boy shorts underwear. Sasuke's free hand traveled south, and he started to pull down Sakura's undies. When he was done he through them to the floor and oh so slowly started to make his way up her leg. First, stroking her feet, then her ankle, massaging her lower leg, and stroking her upper tights. He didn't make a move to her entrance so she protested to which Sasuke laughed. ''What?'' He asked huskily, making a little more moisture escape her lower region._

''_Touch it, please Sasuke-kun.'' She pleaded in a low and dark voice. That voice turned him on so bad. It was so sexy. But he wouldn't give in just like that. He had to tease her a bit, and he wanted to hear he voice again._

''_Touch what?'' He asked, very amused inside himself._

''_You know what.'' She answered in that same voice and tried to move so her cunt would crash with his hand but he wouldn't let her. She had to say it._

''_Do I Sakura? I don't think so. You'll have to tell me… Sa-ku-ra.'' She melted at the sound of her name like that, the way everyone called her when they were either begging her for something or teasing her. But somehow it made her want to comply, specially if it came out of those red and full, sexy lips of his. She loved his voice when he was turned on._

''_My pussy. Touch my pussy. Please, I want you to. I need you to. Touch my little, naughty pussy and make me come.'' She said a little bit embarrassed, though it was hidden by the urgency in her voice._

_He laughed. ''Well, I'll have to comply to that since you asked so nicely.'' He said as he was going to stroke her entrance…_

And she woke up.

She was panting so heavily. She sat up but couldn't help but notice how gooey her crotch felt. 'A wet dream.' She thought.

Even if it was perverted, she was sad it was just a dream because that meant Sasuke wasn't back yet.

'Sasuke-kun… ' She thought, as she noticed how excited she was. Then an idea crossed Sakura's mind. What if she could relieve it a little bit, just like Ino had done that afternoon? Sasuke wasn't going to be back yet, so it was okay.

Sakura pulled down the bed sheets and started to undress. She took off her shirt and then her shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear; she never did, not for sleeping.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' She thought as she stared at her clean and red cunt, still swollen from today's activities. She spread her legs wide and directed her hand to her pussy teasing it slightly. It was so slippery due to her ''dream''. She started to rub it in a slow circular motion, as she teased her breasts with her other hand. God, if Sasuke saw her like this she would die. Little did she know that that thought wasn't that far from reality.

* * *

Tired black eyes stared at the entrance of the Uchiha manor. He was so glad to be back home, though he would never admit it. The mission had gone smoothly, thanks to his participation, so everyone had been allowed to come back early to Konoha.

He opened the door to his house and started to take off his shoes. He wasn't even tires, more like dirty. He wanted so bad to take a hot shower and then maybe get dirty again with a certain pink haired girl. He had missed her so much, all of her: her bubbly personality, that contagious smile of hers, her beautiful green eyes, her womanly curves, her breasts, the softness of her skin, her wonderful smell; he was getting horny just by thinking about her.

He started to make his way through the wooden corridors towards his room where, hopefully, he would find his gorgeous girlfriend, surprise her and fuck the hell out of her. He was aching with anticipation.

As he was walking, he heard a moan and a series of slushy sounds and stiffened. 'Sakura? What the fuck?' He thought as he sensed for a chakra other than his and Sakura's. He didn't find any but the was Sakura's chakra was coming out amused him. It seemed he wasn't the only one in desperate need of sex. He disguised his chakra, though, if she in _that_ state he doubted she would sense him coming.

He smirked as the door to his room came into view. It was half opened. 'Just perfect.' He thought.

He advanced to the room quietly as ever and peeked in. He couldn't have been more happier at what he saw. The scene almost gave him a hard on. Sakura was lying in the bed jerking off, her eyes closed, her addicting smell spread out in the room, spread as her legs were. She had on her face an expression he loved: brow furrowed almost in pain, if it wasn't for the corners of her mouth turned upward and her biting her bottom lip. He chuckled.

Just in that moment Sakura noticed his presence and opened her eyes to stare at him. Surprise. Happiness. Realization. Shock, Embarrassment.

''Sa-Sash… ke-k-kun… ''. She said as she noticed her current state and moved fast trying to grab the sheets so she could cover herself.

''Stop.'' He commanded lustfully in a low voice. She froze. ''Go on. Finish.'' He said with that same tone.

Sakura could only stare at him. She looked him in the eyes and could only see perversion, kinkiness in them. The fact that she was horny as hell didn't help at all. She was _SO_ screwed. She retook her previous position as Sasuke sat by the corner of the bed. He was staring intently at her body, never meeting her gaze. At this she felt more moisture escape her labia, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He was now looking at her like he was scorched, parched. He loved her taste, he liked her juices better than water, it was intoxicating, making her moan his name endlessly; she was his perdition.

He knew she wasn't going to keep going so he leaned in towards her opened legs. When he looked at her twat more closely he noticed that it had been just waxed. This excited him more. ''Ah, Sakura… '' he said huskily against her, his hot breath tickling her crotch. She buckled her hips but he held her down as his lips grazed her entrance. He rubbed the against it for a bit in a torturous pace, making Sakura anxious. She grunted and Sasuke smirked. ''Impatient, are we?'' She was about to protest when she felt Sasuke's tongue give her a long lick from her perineum to her clit keeping that agonizing pace again. He knew she loved to be teased.

He circled her sweet nub with his tongue making sure to send a series of pleasurable waves through her, and then proceeded to enter her with it. She was so wet. She let out a muffled shriek and Sasuke glanced up to see her biting her hand while her other one pinched her left nipple. He kept trusting into her, loving the way her interior walls closed in his tongue. She was so tight and warm and gooey inside. He started inserting his tongue at a faster pace and Sakura started moaning his name while the knot in her stomach tightened. He slowed his pace to torture her a bit and she whimpered. '' Sasuke-kun… you're… so… so mean!'' She said between pants. She was getting out of breath. He increased his pace greatly and Sakura pushed her hips up at his action, trying to escape the unbearable pleasure. Ad expected, Sasuke held her down and started to tease her clitoris when she was quiet. He pumped all 4 fingers inside her and soon it was becoming too much for Sakura, whose breasts now bounced up and down in sync with her uneven breathing. She started to do circling movements with her hips and gripped the pillow, all the while moaning, or rather screaming, like the crazy. Sasuke was loving this. She was so near now. Tears of pleasure escaped her eyes while Sasuke worked his magic on her. Licking her clit like that, biting it, fondling it with his free hand, she was getting so wet, her walls constricting on his long and strong calloused fingers that treated her pussy so roughly, he touched a soft spot inside her and she cried in bliss, she was just there, just there, a little more… and Sasuke suddenly stopped.

He sat up and started to lick his fingers clean while he looked at her in the eyes. She couldn't talk, she was out of breath, but she looked dazed, and maybe a bit mad? Probably. He hoped, at lest.

When she caught her breath she scolded him. ''Aw, Sasuke-kun you're so mean.'' She whined, putting adorably. He laughed at this. And she couldn't help but laugh with him. She loved to hear him laugh. He was an ice cube at all times and everywhere, except with her when they were completely alone.

She stood up in the bed and threw herself at him, kissing him frantically. He inserted his fingers in her mouth and she started to lick them slowly and sexily while looking at him in the eyes with her intense gaze, her emerald eyes glinting with that passionate albeit lustful sparkle. More lustful than passionate actually. She took in his middle finger and sucked on it ad proceeded to repeat the motion with all his fingers, always looking at him in the eyes. He was smirking, even with his eyes. When she was done she went to kiss him ever so slowly. He wanted to make the kiss rougher but she retreated a bit making him move further. She touched his aroused penis and he grunted, then opened his mouth a bit as if to take air in. She took this moment to kiss him roughly, quickly sliding her petite tongue in his mouth. He was taken aback a bit but otherwise let her. He loved it when she wanted to be in control and when she was rough. Oh, he loved it. She teased his tongue a bit and then massaged it with her on while she rubbed his erection roughly. He could feel himself getting harder. He moved his mouth towards her entrance but stopped when he felt her liquids dripping to the bed. They were both in urgent need of sex.

He grabbed her waist and through her in the bed rashly but making sure not to hurt her so her head would land comfortably on the pillow. She landed with her arms and legs wide open, giving him a good view of her spread, red pussy. He noticed her breasts were bouncing with her breathing and she was smiling at his roughness, all signs of her excitement. Nevertheless, his stare traveled back to her vulva that was glistening with all her juices and his saliva. '' Your pussy is so beautiful I could spend my days eating it, that sweet little thing that belongs to me and only me, making it come and come again and again.'' He said a little out of breath himself while he recalled the feeling of his mouth on her hot cunt and me licked his lips.

She giggled kinkily. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. She propped on her elbows, never closing her legs to him. ''So, does this mean we're getting it on tonight… Sa-su-ke-kun.'' She said sexily and lustfully while she stared at him, the corners of his mouth starting to pull up. Her gaze traveled down on his body until it came to past his waist and she looked at his gigantic member that looked perky and ready to burst out of his pants.

He started to take off his clothes while she looked at him and he looked at her pussy. Oh, yeah. They were definitely getting it on tonight.

* * *

**That's as far as I got. I didn't know how to continue and I got tired. It help a lot with the block so I hope you guys like it or at least tell me what's wrong so I can improve it. Thanks. :D  
**


End file.
